The present invention relates to a fungicidal composition comprising a fungicidally acceptable carrier and/or surface active agent and synergistically effective amounts of
(a) at least one azolopyrimidine of formula I 
xe2x80x83in which
R1 represents a C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 alkenyl or C1-6 haloalkyl group, or
R2 represents a hydrogen atom or a C1-6 alkyl group, or
R1 and R2 taken together represent a C3-8 alkylene group,
L1 represents a halogen atom;
L2 and L3 each independently represent a hydrogen or a halogen atom; and
and at least one fungicidal active ingredient selected from the following classes (A), (B) and (C):
(A) a compound selected from the group consisting of benomyl, carboxin, captan, chlorothalonil, copper oxychloride, cyprodinil, dimethomorph, dithianon, dodine, famoxadone, fenpiclonil, fenpropimorph, fluazinam, mancozeb, metalaxyl, pyrimethanil, quinoxifen, sulfur, triforine and vinclozolin;
(B) a fungicidal triazole derivative; and
(C) a synthetic strobilurine derivative.
The fungicidal compounds of formula I to be used according to the present invention are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,996. The compounds of the classes (A) and (B) are known from xe2x80x9cThe Pesticide Manualxe2x80x9d, 11th edition (1997), Editor Clive Tomlin. Fenhexamid is known from AGROW No. 287, p. 21. The synthetic strobilurines are known, for example, from WO 92/08703, EP 0 253 213 and EP 0 398 692.
However, none of the above mentioned prior art references teaches a combination of compounds of formula I with any of the fungicidal active ingredients selected from the classes (A), (B) and (C) as described above, nor that such mixtures show synergistic effects and can advantageously be used for controlling diseases such as wheat powdery mildew, barley powdery mildew, wheat leaf rust, barley net blotch and wheat Septoria leaf blotch, Botrytis diseases and others.
Surprisingly, when compounds of formula I were tank mixed with compounds from classes (A), (B) and (C) and used in greenhouse and field trials, a synergistic increases in activity were observed, compared to the activity expected based on the activities of the individual active ingredients.
A mixture of fungicides shows synergistic effect if the fungicidal activity of the mixture is larger than the sum of activities of the separately applied compounds. The expected fungicidal activity for a given mixture of two fungicides can also be calculated as follows (See Colby, S. R., xe2x80x9cCalculating synergistic and antagonistic response of herbicide combinationsxe2x80x9d, Weeds 15, pp 20-22 (1967):
EE=x+yxe2x88x92xxc2x7y/100
wherein
x is the efficacy in % compared with an untreated control upon treatment with a fungicidal active ingredient A at a dose rate a;
y is the efficacy in % compared with an untreated control upon treatment with a fungicidal active ingredient B at a dose rate b;
EE is the expected efficacy with a combination of fungicidal active ingredients A and B at a dose of a+b, respectively.
If the actual efficacy (E) exceeds the expected (calculated) one (EE), the mixture displays a synergistic effect.
The present invention includes a fungicidal composition comprising an acceptable carrier and/or surface active agent and synergistically effective amounts of at least one compound of formula I, and at least one fungicidal active ingredient selected from the following classes (A), (B) and (C):
(A) a compound selected from the group consisting of benomyl, carboxin, captan, chlorothalonil, copper oxychloride, cyprodinil, dimethomorph, dithianon, dodine, famoxadone, fenpiclonil, fenpropimorph, fluazinam, mancozeb, metalaxyl, pyrimethanil, quinoxifen, sulfur, triforine and vinclozolin;
(B) a fungicidal triazole derivative; and
(C) a synthetic strobilurine derivative.
The present invention also includes a method of controlling the growth of phytopathogenic fungi at a locus which comprises applying synergistically effective amounts of at least one azolopyrimidine of formula I and at least one fungicidally active ingredient selected from classes (A), (B) and (C) defined above to the locus.
Preferred compounds of formula I are those wherein
R1 and R2 together with the interjacent nitrogen atom represent a 4-methylpiperidine ring, or wherein R1 represents a C1-6 alkyl, in particular an isopropyl group, a C1-6 haloalkyl, in particular a 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl or a 1,1,1-trifluoroprop-2-yl group, or a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, in particular a cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl group and R2 represents a hydrogen atom, and/or
wherein L1 represents a fluorine or chlorine atom and L2 and L3 each independently represent a hydrogen atom or a fluorine atom, in particular wherein L1 represents fluorine, L2 represents hydrogen and L3 represents chlorine or wherein L1 through L3 represent fluorine.
Particularly preferred are the following azolopyrimidines:
5-chloro-6-(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)-7-(4-methylpiperid-1-yl)-[1,2,4]triazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine coded Azoloyrimidine A, 5-chloro-6-(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)-7-(2,2,2-trifluoroethylamino)-[1,2,4]triazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine coded Azoloyrimidine B and 5-chloro-6-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-7-(1,1,1-trifluoroprop-2-ylamino)-[1,2,4]triazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine coded Azoloyrimidine C. Azolopyrimidine C due to the chirality of its 1,1,1-trifluoroprop-2-yl group may be applied as a racemic mixture or in the form of an enantiomeric enriched compound, in particular as (S)-enantiomer coded (S)-Azolopyrimidine C.
Preferred triazole derivatives in the practice of this invention are the compounds of formula II, 
wherein
L represents a linking group selected from the groups (a), (b), (c) and (d) 
xe2x80x83in which
X1 represents an alkyl or an optionally substituted phenyl group;
X2 and X3 each independently represent a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group;
X4 represents an alkyl or cyclopropylalkyl group;
q is 1 or 2; and
n is 0 or 2.
Particularly preferred are the triazoles selected from the group consisting of cyproconazole, epoxiconazole, metconazole, propiconazole and tebuconazole.
Preferred strobilurine derivatives in the practice of this invention are the compounds of formula III, 
wherein
A represents N or CH;
B represents a xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, a xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, a pyrimid-4,6-dioxydiyl group or a group of formula 
R3 represents a C1-4 alkyl group;
R4 represents a C1-6 alkoxy or a C1-6 alkylamino group;
R5 represents a hydrogen or halogen atom or a cyano, a C1-4 alkyl or a C1-4 haloalkyl group; and
m is 0, 1 or 2;
in particular azoxystrobin, kresoxim methyl, CGA-279202 (AGROW 279, p.17 1998) or SSF126 (Pesticide Manual, loc. cit., page 1114)
Preferred compositions of this invention comprise the following constituents:
a carrier agent;
at least one azolopyrimidine of formula I,
at least one compound selected from the classes (A), (B) and (C) as defined above;
optionally an adjuvant selected from the group consisting of polyalkoxylated alcohols, triglycerides and amines, in particular Synperonic 91-6, which is commercially available from ICI Surfactants;
optionally a foam breaking agent, in particular a mixture of perfluoroalkyphosphonic acids and/or perfluoroalkylphosphinic acids, in particular Defoamer SF or Fluoweft PL, which are commercially available from Clariant GmbH.
The compound of formula I and the compound selected from the classes (A), (B) and (C) as defined above are to be applied together, in synergistically effective amounts. These synergistic mixtures exhibit an extraordinary efficacy against a broad range of phytopathogenic fungi, in particular against fungi from the classes ascomycetes, basidiomycetes, oomycetes and deuteromycetes. Therefore, they can be applied advantageously against a broad range of diseases in different crops. They may be applied as leaf, stem, root, into-water, seed dressing, nursery box or soil fungicides.
The composition according to the invention may be preferably applied for controlling phytopathogenic fungi of the genera: Achlya, Alternaria, Balansia, Bipolaris, Blumeria (Erysiphe), Cercospora, Cochliobolus, Curvularia, Cylindrocladium, Drechslera, Entyloma, Fusarium, Gaeumannomyces, Gerlachia, Gibberella, Guignardia, Leptosphaeria, Magnaporthe, Mucor, Mycosphaerella, Myrothecium, Nigrospora, Peronospora, Phoma, Pseudoperonospora, Pseudocercosporella, Phytophthora, Puccinia, Pyricularia, Pythium, Rhizoctonia, Rhizopus, Sarocladium, Sclerophthora, Scierotium, Septoria, Tilletia, Uncinula, Ustilago, Ustilaginoidea, and Venturia, in particular the species Blumeria graminis f. sp. tritici, Botrytis cinerea, Septoria tritici Erysiphe cichoracearum and Puccinia recondite. 
The compositions according to the invention are preferably applied for controlling the above phytopathogenic fungi on monocotylydoneous plants, such as barley and wheat, rice and turf grases, or fruit crops such as pomefruits, stonefruits and vines, as well as all kinds of vegetables, oil and oil seed crops, and ornamentals.
The application rate of the compound of formula I according to this invention is suitably in the range of 1 to 2000 grams of active ingredient (g a.i.) per hectare, with rates between 20-500 g a.i./ha often achieving satisfactory control. The optimal rate for a specific application will depend on the crop(s) under cultivation and the predominant species of infesting fungi, and readily may be determined by established biological tests known to those skilled in the art.
In general, the preferred application rate of the compounds of formula I is in the approximate range of 10 to 500 g a.i./ha, more preferably 20-300 g a.i./ha.
The optimal rate for the compounds of classes (A), (B) and (C), will, however, depend on the crop(s) under cultivation and the level of infestation by the fungus, and can readily be determined by established biological tests.
The approximate ratio (by weight) of the compound of formula I to the fungicidal active ingredient of the classes (A), (B) and (C) is suitably from 1:100 to 100:1. The preferred ratio formula I: (A), (B) or (C) may vary, e.g., from about 1:50 to about 50:1, in particular from about 1:4 to about 4:1, most preferably from 1:1.5 to 1.5:1.
The active compounds can be co-formulated together in a suitable ratio according to the present invention, together with carriers and/or additives known in the art.
A method of making such a composition is also provided which comprises bringing the compound of formula I and the fungicidal active ingredient selected from the classes (A), (B) and (C) as defined above into association with at least one carrier. It is also envisaged that different isomers or mixtures of isomers of formula I and/or the fungicidal active ingredient selected from the classes (A), (B) and (C) may have different levels or spectra of activity and thus compositions may comprise individual isomers or mixtures of isomers.
A composition according to the invention preferably contains from 0.1% to 99.9%, preferably 0.2 to 80% by weight (w/w) of active ingredients.
A carrier in a composition according to the invention may be any material with which the active ingredients may be formulated to facilitate application to the locus to be treated (which may, for example, be a plant, seed, foliage, soil, or into the water where the plant grow or to the roots), or to facilitate storage, transport or handling. A carrier may be a solid or a liquid, including material which is normally a gas but which has been compressed to form a liquid.
The compositions may be manufactured into, e.g., emulsion or emulsifiable concentrates, solutions, oil in water emulsions, wettable powders, soluble powders, suspension concentrates, dusts, granules, aerosols, water dispersible granules, tablets, micro-capsules, gels and other formulation types by well-established procedures. These procedures may include intensive mixing and/or milling of the active ingredients with other substances, such as fillers, solvents, solid carriers, surface active compounds (surfactants), and, optionally solid and/or liquid auxilaries and/or adjuvants. The form of application such as spraying, atomizing, dispersing or pouring may be chosen like the compositions according to the desired objectives and the given circumstances.
Solvents used in the composition of this invention may be aromatic hydrocarbons, e.g. Solvesso(copyright) 200, substituted naphthalenes, phthalic acid esters, such as dibutyl or dioctyl phthalate, aliphatic hydrocarbons, e.g. cyclohexane or paraffins, alcohols and glycols as well as their ethers and esters, e.g. ethanol, ethyleneglycol mono- and dimethyl ether, ketones such as cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents such as N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, or xcex3-butyrolactone, higher alkyl pyrrolidones, e.g. n-octylpyrrolidone or cyclohexylpyrrolidone, epoxidized plant oil esters, e.g. methylated coconut or soybean oil ester and water. Mixtures of different solvents may be suitable.
Solid carriers used in the composition of this invention which may be used for dusts, wettable powders, water dispersible granules, or granules, may be mineral fillers, such as calcite, talc, kaolin, montmorillonite or attapulgite or others. The physical properties may be improved by addition of highly dispersed silica gel or polymers. Carriers for granules may be porous material, e.g., pumice, kaolin, sepiolite, bentonite; non-sorptive carriers may be calcite or sand or others. Additionally, a multitude of pre-granulated inorganic or organic materials may be used, such as dolomite or crushed plant residues.
Pesticidal compositions are often formulated and transported in a concentrated form which is subsequently diluted by the user before application. The presence of small amounts of a carrier which is a surfactant facilitates this process of dilution. Thus, preferably at least one carrier in a composition according to the invention is a surfactant. For example, the composition may contain two or more carriers, at least one of which is a surfactant.
Surfactants may be nonionic, anionic, cationic or zwitterionic substances with good dispersing, emulsifying and wetting properties, depending on the nature of the active ingredients to be formulated. Surfactants may also include mixtures of individual surfactants.
Wettable powders in this invention suitably may contain about 5 to 90% w/w of active ingredient and, in addition to solid inert carrier, about 3 to 10% w/w of dispersing and wetting agents and, where necessary, 0 to 10% w/w of stabilizer(s) and/or other additives such as penetrants or stickers. Dusts may be formulated as a dust concentrate having a similar composition to that of a wettable powder but without a dispersant, and may be diluted in the field with further solid carrier to give a composition containing about 0.5 to 10% w/w of active ingredient. Water dispersible granules and granules may have a size approximately between 0.15 mm and 2.0 mm, and may be manufactured by a variety of techniques known in the art. These granules suitably will contain about 0.5 to 90% w/w active ingredient and 0 to 20% w/w of additives such as stabilizer, surfactants, slow release modifiers and binding agents. Emulsifiable concentrates suitably may contain, in addition to a solvent or a mixture of solvents, approximately 1 to 80% w/v active ingredient, 2 to 20% w/v emulsifiers and 0 to 20% w/v of other additives, such as stabilizers, penetrants and corrosion inhibitors. Suspension concentrates may be milled so as to obtain a stable, non-sedimenting flowable product and suitably contain about 5 to 75% w/v active ingredient, and 0.5 to 15% w/v of dispersing agents, 0.1 to 10% w/v of suspending agents such as protective colloids and thixotropic agents, 0 to 10% w/v of other additives such as defoamers, corrosion inhibitors, stabilizers, penetrants and stickers, and water or an organic liquid in which the active ingredient is substantially insoluble; certain organic solids or inorganic salts may be present dissolved in the formulation to assist in preventing sedimentation and crystalization or as antifreeze agents.
Aqueous dispersions and emulsions, for example compositions obtained by diluting the formulated product according to the invention with water, also lie within the scope of the invention.
The invention also encompasses the use of a carrier which will provide slow release of the pesticidal compounds into the environment of a plant which is to be protected, to extend the duration of the protective activity of the composition.
The biological activity of the active ingredients may be increased by including an adjuvant in the formulation or a spray dilution. An adjuvant is defined here as a substance which can increase the biological activity of an active ingredient but is not itself significantly biologically active. The adjuvant can either be included in the formulation as a coformulant or carrier, or can be added to the spray tank together with the formulation containing the active ingredient.
As a commodity, the compositions may preferably be in a concentrated form whereas the end user generally employs diluted compositions. The compositions may be diluted to a concentration down to about 0.001% of active ingredient. The doses preferably are in the approximate range from 0.01 to 10 kg a.i./ha.
Examples of formulations useful in the practice of the invention are:
The formulation SC-A/B/C,comprising a compound selected from the classes (A), (B) and (C), may be mixed with any of the other formulations SC-I 1, SC-I 2, SC-I 3, or DC-I which comprise the Azolopyrimidine C to produce a composition of this invention.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, each active ingredient is added to a tank mix in a separate formulation, to form a composition of this invention.
The present invention also relates to a kit for the preparation of a spray mixture consisting of two separate units:
(i) a unit which comprises at least one azolopyrimidine of formula I, in particular one or more compounds selected from the Azolopyrimidines A, B or C , conventional carriers and optionally adjuvants;
(ii) a unit which comprises at least one active ingredient selected from the classes (A), (B) and (C), preferably one or more compounds selected from the group consisting of carboxin, fluazinam, quinoxifen, metalaxyl, famoxadone, metconazole, epoxiconazole, propiconazole, azoxystrobin or kresoxim methyl conventional carriers and optionally adjuvants.
In a preferred embodiment, the kit includes two bottles with dispensing means which allow the easy and correct addition of the active ingredients to the tank mix.
A composition according to the invention preferably contains from about 0.5% to 95% by weight of active ingredients.
The compositions of this invention may be diluted down to a concentration of about 0.0001% of active ingredients.
The compositions of this invention can be applied to the plants or their environment simultaneously with or in succession with other active substances. These other active substances can be either fertilizers, agents which donate trace elements, or other preparations which influence plant growth. However, they can also be other fungicides, selective herbicides, insecticides, bactericides, nematicides, algicides, molluscidides, rodenticides, virucides, compounds inducing resistance into plants, biological control agents such as viruses, bacteria, nematodes, fungi and other microorganisms, repellents of birds and animals, and plant growth regulators, or mixtures of several of these preparations, if appropriate together with other carrier substances conventionally used in the art of formulation, surfactants or other additives which promote application.
Examples of insecticidal compounds useful in this invention are alpha-cypermethrin, benfuracarb, BPMC, buprofezine, carbosulfan, cartap, chlorfenvinphos, chlorpyrifos-methyl, cycloprothrin, cypermethrin, esfenvalerate, ethofenprox, fenpropathrin, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, hydramethylnon, imidacloprid, isoxathion, MEP, MPP, nitenpyram, PAP, permethrin, propaphos, pymetrozine, silafluofen, tebufenozide, teflubenzuron, temephos, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos and triazamate.
Examples of biological control agents useful in this invention are: Bacillus thuringiensis, Verticillium lecanii, Autographica californica NPV, Beauvaria bassiana, Ampelomyces quisqualis, Bacilis subtilis, Pseudomonas fluorescens, Steptomyces griseoviridis and Trichoderma harzianum. 
Examples of chemical agents that induce systemic acquired resistance in plants are: isonicotinic acid or derivatives thereof, 2,2-dichloro-3,3-dimethylcyclopropylcarboxylic acid and BION.
The present invention is of wide applicability in the protection of crops, trees, residential and ornamental plants against fungal attack. Preferred crops are cereals, such as wheat and barley, rice, vines, and apples. The duration of the protection is normally dependent on the individual compound selected, and also a variety of external factors, such as climate, the impact of which may be mitigated by the use of a suitable formulation.
The following examples further illustrate the present invention. It should be understood, however, that the invention is not limited solely to the particular examples given below.